Candle in the Wind
by TigressLily
Summary: I finally gave in, and wrote a songfic. dedicated to lily and james


Yeah, it's a songfic. And i know elton john's maybe slightly outdated, but i always loved this song. Anyhow, tribute to lily and jame. 

"James?" Lily's voice came out as a whisper. "We have a son." And she spoke with utter calmness, but there was a radiant glow to her face as James bent over the small baby. He touched the babys finger tenderly. 

"Our son." And James smiled with Lily, and the baby Harry giggled, and the three of them became a channel of hope shining in the darkness 

**Goodbye England's rose, may you ever grow in our hearts **

You were the grace that placed itself where lives were torn apart 

Lily took a weeping old women into her arms. 

"He killed them," was all she could say. "He killed them." And her eyes were bright with tears, and Lily cried with her, as though she could take off some of the pain. 

"They aren't dead." James laid a hand on the woman's shriveled head. "Neville need's you, Mrs. Longbottom." James placed a tiny, wailing figure into the desperate woman's arms, and Lily stepped back to let the two, old and young, cry in their shared grief. 

**You called out to our country, and you whispered to those in pain **

Now you belong to heaven and the stars spell out your name 

"He's everywhere," Lily said, rest her head on her husband's shoulder as they walked wearily out of the Longbottom's house. "Wherever... whoever..." There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them slip past her eyes. 

"I know." James drew her closer to him, and looked up at the vast sea of stars. But an eerie green skull expanded over the beauty over it. "I know." 

**And it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind **

Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in 

Lily and James worked through the night. The Longbottoms hadn't been the only one's Voldemort had struck. Throughout the night they calmed the cries of the orphaned, the tortured, the dieing. 

"James?" Lily asked, gently rocking a baby in her arms. 

"Yes?" He looked at her wearily. 

"Do you think Harry's going to be okay?" And they looked at eachother, and eyes revealed what mouths coul not. 

**And your footsteps will always fall here, along England's greenest hills **

Your candle's burned out long before your legend ever will 

Lily looked over her sleeping child, and gently rocked him back and forth. 

"James...the Longbottoms...Neville..." She looked at James, and then at Harry. "Did you ever wonder..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't speak it. 

"It won't happen, Lily," James said, gathering her in his arms. "I won't let it." 

But fear was in both there eyes. 

**Loveliness we've lost, these empty days without your smile **

This torch we'll always carry for our nation's golden child 

Old friends gathered for unfriendly reasons. Lily sat tiredly on the couch, head resting on James's shoulder. Remus Lupin stared blankly into the fire. Sirius ran through the ministry's papers listlessly. And Peter, little Peter Pettigrew, talked urgently in James's ear. 

"I think Sirius is right, James." He looked over at Lily, and gently touched her hand. "No one would ever suspect me." 

James smiled tiredly. "You're a good friend, Peter." 

**Even though we try, the truth brings us to tears **

All our words cannot express the joy you brought us throughout the years 

Over the next few days, Lily and James drifted across England, following Voldemort's path of destruction. It wasn't war, it wasn't a battle. It was a massacre, a massacre of innocent souls. No one dared to stand in it's path. And very few, and those the bravest, stood in it's wake. 

Only to find it wash over there own souls. 

**And it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind **

Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in 

The sky was grey, and overcast, but Dumbledore had told them them they needed a day off. So they walked silently, hand in hand, throughout the Hogsmead graveyard. Dumbledore had decreed-and the minister had decreed-that all those killed by Voldemort were to be buried there. So Lily and James walked, paying their respects to the bravery of so many souls. 

**And your footsteps will always fall here, along England's greenest hills **

Your candle's burned out long before your legend ever will 

"Look at them, James." Lily crouched down, and her fingers slowly traced the letters of one the names. James stood slightly, looking one. Lily placed a rose on the grave, and it became the only color admist the world of gray. 

"They're all dead...and we didn't stop it." She stood up. Her thoughts wondered to her son. "James..." She touched his shoulder. "I think it's time to go." 

**Goodbye England's rose, may you ever grow in our hearts **

You were the grace that placed itself where lives were torn apart 

Lily scooped up the baby in her arms, rocking him gently. The doorbell rang. 

"James, would you get that?" Lily called. She wanted to sit there for forever, and hold Harry against the darkness. But the darkness came, unbidden. 

She could here the door creak open, she could here the ticking of the clock...and she could here the explosion, the scream. 

"James!" she screamed. Harry wailed. 

**Goodbye England's rose, from a country lost without your soul **

Who'll miss the wings of your compassion more than you'll ever know 

"Give me the baby, Mrs. Potter." The voice was an icy chill dow her spine. And as time stood still, she glanced at her husband, the past, and her son, the future, and knew her time had come. She wrapped Harry up in his father's discarded cloak and placed him behind her. 

"No." And that was all she said, before the green light ended her life. But the light did not cut off her love. 

And her love saved a single boy, and the whole world. 

**And it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind **

Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in 

And your footsteps will always fall here, along England's greenest hills 

Your candle's burned out long before your legend ever will 

My first songfic...(dramatic sigh)...i cried. And i wrote the damn thing. Must be getting sentimental in my old age. You know, all of fifteen years. Anyhow, r/r.


End file.
